


the secrets we keep

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Hux, M/M, Old Friends, Old Lovers, ben solo never goes to the dark side, spy hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeda Hux disappeared from the temple over fifteen years ago. Ben Solo tried everything he could to find him, but after years of trying he gave up. Until the day when a Guvian Death Gang ship shows up, saying it has intel the Resistance desperately needs. Before he knows it, Ben is on a galaxy wide scavenger hunt, and not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the secrets we keep

Ben Solo was never a morning person. He hated having to wake up and such early hours during his training at the temple. Even now, he always stayed in bed as long as possible before forcing himself to get up.

This morning was just like every other. After ignoring his wake up call for the past half hour, Ben rolled out of bed, dragging himself into the 'fresher to shower.

Stepping out of the refresher, Ben threw his towel on the ground and grabbed his clothes to get ready. He finished lacing up his boots, glancing over at the nightstand next to his bed. Pictures littered the surface - pictures of his parents and his uncle, pictures of his cousin, Rey, pictures of his friends at the temple. 

There was only one other thing on top of all the photos. A padawan braid. One long lock of red hair sealed in a plastic bag sat amongst the memorabilia. It wasn't just anyone's braid, though. It was Braeda's. Ben still vividly remembers that night.

_The heavy rain rattled the walls of the temple, the strong winds howling outside. A loud thump from across the hall awoke him. Grabbing his robes to cover himself, Ben made his way out of his quarters and into the hall._

_Ben knocked on Braeda's door, opening it when he heard no response. Braeda's quarters were empty, all of his belongings gone. There was no sign that someone ever lived here._

_Ben hurried out of Braeda's quarters and down the corridor, finding his way into the gardens._

_Rain soaked him to the bone, thunder booming overhead. A figure stood in the middle of the garden, head tilted upward towards the stars._

_Ben made his way over to the mystery person, keeping his foot steps light. Until he stepped on a twig._

_The figure whipped around, unsheathing a lightsaber and preparing to fight. The green glow of the weapon cast upon the figures face, revealing the strangers identity to be Braeda._

_"Ben, go back to your quarters." Braeda ordered, extinguishing his saber and placing it back on his belt._

_"What are you doing out here? Where are you going?" Ben asked, hand hovering over his weapon._

_"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." He replied, stepping closer to Ben._

_"Braeda, your scaring me. Where. Are. You. Going." Ben demanded, feeling tears beginning to well up in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry. But this is for the greater good. We'll see each other again, I believe that. Goodbye Ben." Braeda's voice cracked before he waved a hand in front of Ben's disheveled face. Braeda could feel the force coursing through him as he effectively knocked the other boy out._

_Ben collapsed to the ground, Braeda hovering over him. Squatting down, he checked to make sure he was still alive._

_"I love you." Braeda whispered through a hot sob, before rising to his feet and fleeing the gardens._

_When Ben awoke, his uncle was sitting next to him with a worried expression. All Ben could repeat was 'he's gone.'. When he returned to the temple, he made his way into Braeda's quarters._

_On the bed lied Braeda's padawan braid. From what he could tell, Braeda severed it with his own lightsaber._

_Slipping it into the pocket of his robes, Ben exitted the room hastily, closing the door gently behind him._

Ben removed his gaze from the piece of hair, snatching his vest off it's hanger and exiting his quarters into the halls of the Resistance Base.

Ben was in no rush today. His only plans were to do some repairs on the Falcon and his x-wing. 

But when the alarm system sounded, Ben began racing down the halls to the command center. Inside command, people were shouting orders, rushing across the room in a state of controlled chaos.

His mother hovered over a control panel, analyzing ever piece of information that appeared on the screen.

"Mom, what's going on?" Ben questioned, causing General Organa to nearly jump out of her skin. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. A fleet of Guavian Death Gang ships have entered our airspace. They have information for us, but we don't know if we can trust them." She replied, speed walking across the room.

"It's a Guavian Death Gang, they can't do much damage. I can go out and board from the Falcon, get whatever those nerf herders got." Ben said, getting a disapproving look from his mother.

"Ben," She sighed, looking up at her son. He jutted his bottom lip out, widening his eyes. "Please Mom." He begged.

"Fine. But take Rey, Poe, and Finn just to be safe." General Organa finally caved.

Ben clapped excitedly, kissing his mother on the cheek before racing out of the control center and into the hanger to collect Poe and Finn. 

"C'mon guys, General's got another mission for us. Can you guys go prime the Falcon while I go get Rey." Ben said as he dragged them away from their repair work on Poe's x-wing.

"Oh joy. Another mission from the General. They just keep getting better and better." Finn muttered sarcastically, getting a whack on the back of the head from Poe.

After stealing Rey away from her training session with Uncle Luke, they made their way to the Falcon in the hanger. "Aunt Leia's gotta stop forcing us into your silly adventures all the time." Rey sighed following Ben into the cockpit.

Ben snorted, shrugging off his vest and hooking his lightsaber to his belt. The Falcon' groaned and shifted as Poe and Rey piloted the old ship out of the hanger and over to the fleet of Guavian ships.

"Incoming transmission." Poe announced as he accepted the call.

"Ben Solo. We've been expecting you." A voice spoke after a few moments of waiting.

"Bala Tik. Haven't heard from you in awhile. So, what's up?" Ben responded, seeing Rey roll her eyes at his casual attempt at conversation.

"Well, we've got some intel we think the Resistance might find helpful. The only issue is our fee." Bala Tik responded, sounding quite rushed.

Before Ben could answer, the sound of screams erupted in the back ground. The familiar hum of a lightsaber could be heard, before a new voice came over the comm.

"Of all the time's you Resistance fighters could have gotten involved, you decided that now was the perfect time." 

Ben clenched his fists next to his sides, gritting his teeth. " _General Hux._ We weren't expecting you."

"The pleasures all mine. I hate to leave on such short notice, but, y'know, duty calls." Hux said before the line cut off and the Guvian ship was making its way out of D'Quar's atmosphere.

"This is not how I thought my day was gonna go." Poe muttered.

"Yeah, you and me both." Ben replied. 

 


End file.
